


Pleasant Company

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Series: Fluffy RPF's [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: BAFTA Ceremony, F/M, Fluff, Red Carpet, after parties, heaps of feel good fun, hiddleston feels, my valentine's gift to you, romance!, you and tom have an unexpected meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Tom on the BAFTA Red Carpet and it's not how you expected it to happen. </p><p>This is my Valentine's gift to all you beautiful hearts out there <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Fall In Love, Some Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this hit me out of nowhere but I'm glad it did. I have never had so much fun writing this! <3

The BAFTA Ceremony was such a wonderful and prestigious event. Suits, gowns, fans – everything you loved about being an actress. You would have missed out on the glorious sight if Benedict hadn’t convinced you to attend.

Now, it’s not that these events were lengthy or crowded but rather the fact that you only knew a handful of people to mingle with. To be honest, avoiding events like this was most likely the reason your social circle was a bit thin.

You were wearing a beige gown with gold sequins that clustered around the top and dispersed more spatially as it travelled midway down the dress skirt. These little beads sparkled against the flashes of the camera which gave off a magical feel. Your dress had a little train that followed behind you, adding an elegant flair to your walk. With your hair in loose curls that fell down your back, you looked absolutely stunning.

You had been told that the events on the carpet consisted of greeting fans, going to a few interviews, and posing for the camera. The latter of this list had already begun the moment you stepped foot onto the carpet, and so, you paused briefly here and there for photos to be taken.

As you continued down the carpet, you were complimented by a few famous faces for your work onscreen and the amazing charity work you had accomplished. You spent quite a lot of spare time travelling to impoverished countries and assisted whole communities in any way you could. During your time away, you didn’t realise that you had begun something of a trend. Donations poured in, celebrities and fans-alike supported the cause, and you had a hashtag trending for almost two weeks straight. 

You could never find the right words to describe the euphoria you felt when you found out.

Back to the carpet, you noticed where the long line of camera men and women ended and the excited faces of fans began. Scanning your eyes along the carpet, you spotted Benedict and Sophie not to far from you. If you caught up with them, you’d be able to stick with them for the duration of the night. But you quickly crossed that idea off your imaginary list when you saw how happy they were in the company of one another. You’d be a fool to interrupt something as beautiful as that.

With your options limited, you decided that it would be best to go through with this event alone. The After Party seemed like a lot of fun but, how much fun would it be if you just stood in the corner and watched? You could just attend the awarding ceremony and then head home. It’s not like you’d be missed. Taking a small sigh, you shook those dreary thoughts from your mind and continued down the carpet. 

Tom Hiddleston had just finished posing for a few magazine photographers and took a step back. Unfortunately, he didn’t realise that he had just stepped onto the small gold train of your dress. You were pretty oblivious to your surroundings until the polished black shoe brought you from your thoughts. Tom frowned when he felt the tug of fabric beneath his foot and turned around in time to see you spin and take a tumble backwards. It had taken you by such surprise that you only managed to gasp. 

A million thoughts flashed through your mind – you were going to fall, it was going to hurt, this was being recorded on camera but … you were going to fall!

For an actress, you mind was pretty melodramatic in this situation. 

As quickly as you thought of inevitable doom, a set of hands wrapped around your waist and stopped you from eternal embarrassment. With one hand on your lower back and the other between your shoulder blades, you saw Tom Hiddleston to be your saviour. Those blue eyes filled with great kindness felt like they had the ability to pierce your soul. 

“I am so sorry.” He apologised sincerely. _Ah, so this man was also the reason you tripped._

“I – it’s okay.” You managed to say as you let out a breath of relief. Tom did the same but his face never cleared of concern.

He stayed there with you – in the middle of the carpet – as he examined your face for any trace of pain. The two of you would have stayed there for the rest of the night had you not been distracted by the camera flashes and shouting by the crowd. Apparently, it was quite the fairy-tale moment. 

Clearing his throat, Tom brought you back to your feet and looked you over once more just to put himself at ease.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked and you smiled kindly at him in return.

“I’m sure. You don’t need to worry, Mr Hiddleston.” You replied. You referred to Tom in this manner as it was only your first official encounter with the man. You were a woman of manners, after all.

“Please, call me Tom.” He requested with an outstretched hand. You took his hand and greeted Tom with a handshake and your own name.

“(Y/n).” You said.

“I know. I’ve seen your work on Sherlock with Ben. He’s a dear friend.” Tom told you.

“Well, I’ve known Ben for quite some time – it’s a wonder that we’ve never met before.” You replied, earning a soft laugh from Tom.

“Yes, that is remarkable.” He chuckled. You heard a few female fans chanting Tom’s name and looked over in their direction.

“I believe you have people waiting for you.” You noted. Tom glanced briefly at what you were looking at and nodded.

“I believe so.” He sighed and you both looked at each other.

“I should probably leave you to it.” You smiled as you turned to leave when Tom stopped you gently.

If you wouldn’t mind and if you’re not with anyone, would it be alright if I joined you for the rest of the red carpet?” Tom asked.

Okay, now you heart was about to explode. Could this man be any more charming?

“No, I wouldn’t mind. No, I’m not with anybody tonight. And yes, I would love your company for the rest of this evening.” You answered, creating a sparkling smile on Tom’s face.

And that’s what happened. You and Tom cruised through the red carpet together. You signed autographs, took interviews and posed for photos much like a star-studded couple. Eventually, the carpet came to an end and it was time to enter the magnificent Royal Opera House. You felt your heart sink to the pit of your stomach when you remembered that you wouldn’t be in Tom’s company during the actual award ceremony. But he was kind and promised to find you again once it was all over.

The show started and it was wonderful. Everyone who had been receiving the awards seemed so deserving and you hoped that one day you could be up on that stage. Before you knew it, Tom was standing where you wanted to be and began presenting for the next category. You couldn’t help but giggle at Tom’s little,

“Thank Thor for that.” He sounded absolutely adorable for making the comment and you spotted a smile coming from two of his Avenger co-stars; Chris Evans and Mark Ruffalo on the side.

During the acceptance speech for Pride, you were too invested in listening to notice Tom’s wandering eyes searching the crowd for the woman in gold. You felt a small buzz coming from the purse in your lap and, although answering calls and texts were not allowed, you managed to take a peek at the writing on the small screen.

It was from Benedict, who was sitting with Sophie, two rows in front.

_He’s looking for you. – Ben_

Frowning at the message, you looked up to the stage and straight at Tom. Those blue eyes locked onto your own again and it made your heart stop. A second buzz startled you and you broke eyes contact to glance down briefly.

_I take it he found you? – Ben_

You smiled at the text and took no notice of the blush that was spreading across your cheek. If you met with Benedict before the night was done, you would surely have a word or two with him. The speech had ended, Tom left the stage and the show continued. It was quite a spectacular ceremony and you were grateful that you didn’t stay home.

Now that the awards had been handed out, there was a lot of hustle about the after party. You had already decided not to go, so you stood up and left your seat. Standing in the little walkway, you glanced around for Tom – hoping that he’d show up and you’d be able to say goodbye. You waited for a good ten minutes on your own but there was still no sight of him. 

_He was probably busy backstage or caught up in a riveting conversation_ , you thought.

Taking in a breath, you decided to finally move towards the door and slip out quietly. Hopefully, you wouldn’t bump into anyone you knew. You were so close to it until a gentle hand pulled you back. Turning around, you were faced with Tom once more.

“Sorry, I was congratulating Eddie.” He apologised. “Listen, I feel terrible about what happened earlier and I –” he started and you mentally chuckled at the fact that he was still haunted for tripping you over.

“Tom, it’s okay. These things happen. They may not be so common but they do occur.” You told him gently.

“At least allow me to get you something. A drink, perhaps?” he suggested.

“A drink?” You wondered and Tom nodded.

“Yes, at the After Party. You are coming, right?” You shrugged your shoulders and looked away.

“I don’t know.” you sighed, your voice lingering on the last word in consideration. “I’ve never actually attended one.”

What happened next caught you by surprise – Tom took your hand and intertwined his slender fingers with your own as he steered the both of you to where the party was taking place.

“It’ll be amazing and, if it makes it easier, I won’t leave your side.” He said.


	2. The After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is part 2! Thank you so much for the kind comments and the kudos, they never fail to make me smile and I love responding to them <3 *Tips imaginary hat*

Tom seemed to be a little more than a bit buzzed as he enjoyed himself. He had taken to the dance floor countless times and you had danced until your feet ached. You watched as Tom bounced around the room with energy, he greeted old friends and introduced you to some new ones, which was awfully kind. 

You had only to turn around for a moment to lose the enigmatic Hiddleston in the crowd. You looked around but you couldn’t spot the man anywhere. You walked amongst the lively conversations in search of Tom and bumped into Benedict and Sophie. The couple looked at you inquisitively and you realised that you must have looked slightly odd. 

Clearing your throat, you looked at the pair. Benedict opened his mouth to say hello but you cut across him and hugged Sophie.

“Sophie! You look absolutely marvellous!” You chirped brightly. You let her go and looked at Benedict with a raised eyebrow,

“Ben? When did you get here? I barely noticed you.” You teased. You and Benedict had a little staring contest until you erupted into a fit of giggles. He always won at these things. 

Giving you a warm hug, Benedict complimented at how wonderful you looked and that he was pleased to see you at the party. You proceeded to tell him that it was Tom’s idea and then remembered to ask if he or Sophie had seen him around.

“No, we haven’t. Is everything alright?” Sophie wondered. You looked at her and sighed,

“He drank a bit too much and I don’t want him getting in trouble.” You answered. Benedict reached into his pocket and searched for something.

“Well, Sophie and I were leaving but if Tom has had too much to drink then he’ll have a hard time walking back to his hotel room.” Benedict pulled out a key and handed it to you. “Take this and get him back in one piece, please.”

You took the keys and stared at the little tag attached to it. There was a hotel name and room number. The hotel was only a few blocks away which meant that it wouldn’t be a great distance to walk. 

“Are you sure about this?” You asked. Benedict patted your shoulder in confirmation and Sophie gasped as she remembered something.

“(Y/n), Ben and I were hoping you’d join us for breakfast tomorrow morning at 9. I’ll message you the details when we get back home.” She said. You smiled and gave her a nod.

“Sure, I’d love to.” You replied. And with that, Benedict and Sophie left the party.

After your friends left, you briefly chatted with Martin and Amanda as they were leaving – honestly, it seemed like now was the best time to disappear from the crowd. Bidding them a farewell too, you looked around for Tom and found him playing the saxophone. He wasn’t all that bad at it too. After his brilliant rendition, he noticed you smiling at him and came over.

“You have to try that.” He said joyfully. You were amazed at the energy burning through him but you also knew that he would crash hard and fast when the adrenaline left his body. Taking his hand gently, you pulled him away from the saxophone.

“Tom, I think it’s time we headed back.” You told him. 

He may have put up an adorable argument of why he didn’t want to leave but he was no match to your silky voice. He took your arm in a gentlemanly fashion and escorted you out with a few wobbly steps. 

You mentally shouted ‘success!’ when you both had arrived at the hotel lobby without Tom falling over in a heap. Your feet hurt and you considered taking the elevator to Tom’s floor but you worried that the inertia would have Tom throw up the contents of his stomach. Wanting to avoid that scenario at all costs, you decided to take him up using the stairs. 

Four flights of stairs to be exact. 

You had never been so relieved when you saw the number ‘902’ hanging on the door in your life. You glanced at Tom and it looked like his energy was finally fading. Unlocking the door, you and Tom stumbled inside and you locked the door behind you. When you turned back around, you smiled as you watched Tom fumble with his shoes with a frown. 

You took his hands and helped him steady himself as he slowly pried off one shiny shoe after the other. Guiding Tom to the bed, you pulled the suit jacket off of the fairly intoxicated man and smiled as he dropped onto the soft pillows. Tilting your head, you watched his eyes droop and – soon enough – Tom was asleep. You pulled the covers over his body and looked around for a place to crash. 

There was a plush sofa by the fireplace and it looked ideal enough to get a comfortable night’s sleep. You walked over to the closet and pulled out a thin blanket before quietly returning to the sofa. You spread out the blanket across the soft mattress and adjusted a few pillows. Then, you looked at your dress. If there was one thing that you could not stand, it was sleeping in a dress. You hadn’t brought a change of clothes with you because you had thought you’d already be at home at this hour. 

There was no way you’d be able to sleep in a sequined red carpet ensemble and you looked over to Tom who was snoring lightly. You were actually beginning to envy the fact he was wearing a suit and sleeping comfortably. 

You turned back to the sofa and glared at it. You considered calling Amanda for some assistance since she and Martin were bunking in the same hotel but your noble heart advised against disturbing them at this hour.

That’s when a thought popped into your head!


	3. A Very Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whether you are spending it on your own or with the person you love most, I wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day. <3

The next morning, Tom woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing as a call came through. He opened an eye and stared at the lit screen for a moment before actually reaching across and reading what was written on it. Tom found four missed calls and a text from his best friend.

_You missed breakfast. Sophie and I hope you and (Y/n) are feeling alright. – Ben_

(Y/n)? Tom tried to remember the things that happened the night before and recalled drinking a little bit too much. (Y/n) was with him through it all and brought him up to his hotel room. He must have fallen asleep instantly because he didn’t remember bidding her goodnight or thanking her for the pleasant company. 

Sitting up on the bed, Tom looked around the luxurious suite and spotted the gold dress hanging off an armchair. Tom’s heart stopped and he truly hoped that (Y/n) wasn’t cavorting around in her bare skin. 

Now with proper motive to get out of bed, Tom walked over to the discarded fabric and found you to be sound asleep on the fire-side sofa. You weren’t wearing a dress but you did don a bathrobe to cover yourself up. Tom smiled to himself as he wondered how long it took you to find something to wear. 

Leaving you be, he headed to bathroom to take a shower and dress into something more comfortable. When he returned, he thought of how you would also like to freshen up after waking. Tom picked up his phone and walked out into the hotel hallway to make a phone call without disturbing his guest. 

You woke up to the pleasant scent of toast bread, flavoured jams, tea and … biscuits?

Opening your eyes, you saw breakfast laid out on the table before you. You must have been fairly hungry if your nose had guessed the smells correctly. Tom was walking around the room when he took notice of your (e/c) eyes staring at the food with slight confusion. 

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” he wondered. you sat up and shook your head.

“Not at all, unless this was your doing.” You smirked. Tom chuckled and took a seat on the armchair from where your dress had disappeared.

“I confess that breakfast was, indeed, my idea.” He smiled. This man was so dear his chivalry was actually crushing your poor heart!

You shivered slightly and looked at the fluffy robes you were wearing. With a faint blush sweeping your cheeks and a sigh, you looked up at Tom who was watching with curiously.

“Although you saved me from embarrassment yesterday, it seems that I’ll relive the moment when I’m caught leaving this place in a bathrobe.” You said ever so sweetly. 

“Or I can save you once more.” Tom replied in a tone that carried mystery. 

“I don’t think you –”

You stopped talking when you saw Tom move from his seat and retrieve a neatly folded bundle of clothes – your clothes.

“Where did you get those?” you asked.

“I had the liberty to ask Ben for a favour.” Tom explained. His story made sense as you had trusted Ben and Sophie with the second set of your house keys.

Taking the clothes from Tom with a polite ‘thank you’, Tom showed you to the bathroom where you disappeared to clean up from the glitter of last night’s party. Now wearing something far more appropriate, you joined Tom in the living room.

“I thought we were going to join Ben and Sophie for breakfast?” you wondered and Tom laughed sheepishly from his new spot on the sofa.

“We were but the two of us slept in.” he replied as he laid out two saucers for biscuits. You hummed in response and took a seat beside him.

“I was looking forward to seeing them again.” 

“Well, I hope I make for equal entertainment.” Tom smiled and handed you a cup of tea. Taking the pretty cup, you felt your heart flutter at his words.

“I’m sure you do.” You laughed softly and took a sip of the liquid. Tom did the same and his phone buzzed.

“Excuse me.” Tom said as he set his cup back down and pulled out his phone. The moment he unlocked his phone, he groaned at what was on screen.

“I can’t believe it.” 

“What’s wrong?” You asked while placing your cup down on the table. He seemed somewhat disturbed with his eyes glued on the small screen.

“Ben took a video of me dancing last night.” He further explained. Instantly, there was a wide grin on your face and you – without thinking – snatched Tom’s phone. Obviously, you blamed last night on your lack of manners. 

“Hey –!” he protested but you held the phone close to your chest and raised an eyebrow.

“You forget I was there. There’s nothing in this video that I haven’t seen.” You reminded.

Tom took in a breath and, for a moment, it looked like he had given in – until he made his move and tried to swipe the phone from your hands. You quickly lifted the phone above and behind your head. If Tom chose to stand up and take it from you, you would run and make his chase for it. 

You shook the phone teasingly and Tom was desperate to take it back. He lunged forward and you fell on your back in an attempt to keep the phone from him. Tom landed above you. With a hand on either side of your head, he was taken with just as much surprise as you and stared into your eyes. It was almost like you had fallen back in time and were reliving the moment on the red carpet. Eyes shining like bright stars, looking into the very depths of your soul, you raised a hand to Tom’s face and covered those blue irises. 

“Stop that.” You half-giggled. If he looked at you any longer, you may have suffered a heart attack. Tom’s lips curved into a smile and he laughed at your actions.

“I don’t need to see you to do this.” He said as he leaned down and pressed his warm lips against yours. 

Gentle and passionate was the kiss he bestowed upon you. 

You closed your eyes and moved your hand from his eyes to rake through his soft hair. As you felt his lips move so delicately, Tom stroked your face. Neither of you had felt such comfort and a sense of security as you did right now. It was a moment of pure bliss and you never wanted it to end. 

Of all the things you had learnt over the course of the last day, only one stood out: you needed to go to more after parties with Tom Hiddleston.


End file.
